


Triple Date

by LStar



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nicknames, Oneshot, Suggestive, Triple Dates, au the killing game is a lie, kaito being himself, ouma being ouma, oumas gay, pureness, whats a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LStar/pseuds/LStar
Summary: Kaede and her boyfriend Shuichi are out having a date, but more of their friends join in, and now they're on a triple date. What could go wrong?





	Triple Date

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the need to write.....

 

Kaede propped herself on the bench in the park, waiting for her boyfriend to arrive. She wore a cute pink dress that reached her kneecaps and a light white jacket, and cute white boots. Her hair was down, bangs held by musical note hair clips. It was starting to get cold outside, so she needed the light jacket. She gripped her pink purse strap and smiled to herself as her head went to her beloved boyfriend. Shuichi Saihara.

The most wonderful, handsome, smart boy she's ever met. He was also sensitive, and pretty weak, which she believed was adorable.

Swinging her legs, she thought back to when they met.

-

_Kaede was thirteen years old, and was new to her junior high. Her family just recently moved from their old hometown to this one. Their teacher put a hand on her back. "Class, this is Kaede Akamatsu. Please make her feel welcome. Ah- there's only one seat left. You can sit between Shuichi and Maki." Seeing only one seat available, Kaede strolled over to it. The girl, Maki, she assumed, had her hair in long low pigtails, and infront of her was a guy with spiky hair. On the other side of Kaede's new seat was a boy with shaggy black hair, and, of course, his school uniform. He glanced at Kaede, his cheeks turning bright red and he turned away immediately._

_Kaede giggled. She sat down and held out a hand as the teacher turned and began teaching the class. "Hi!" she whispered, "I'm Kaede Akamatsu!"_

_"...I know...the teacher said that..."_

_Kaede flushed. "Oh, right. Are you Shuichi Saihara then?" she asked. He only nodded in response._

_"I'm Kaito Momota!" a new voice said. The voice was above a whisper, but still pretty low. Kaede turned around, seeing the boy with spiky hair grinning at her. Maki glared at him. "Shh."_

_"Aw come on, Maki roll, I gotta introduce myself right?"_

_Maki roll?_

_"Kaito! Please stop talking!" The teacher scolded. Kaito jumped. "Yes mam."  
_

_Maki smirked._

_Kaede grinned. Three new friends already? She could tell she was gonna be happy here. With one more glance at Shuichi, who's face was still red, she turned to face the front._

_-_

Kaede smiled to herself. That was three years ago now. And as of a few days ago, she and Shuichi have been dating for over a year.

"Hey! Kaede!"

Kaede looked up and couldn't help but smile. Shuichi was jogging over, out of breath. He stopped near her, panting. "Sorry..." he wheezed, "did I make you wait long?" Smiling, Kaede shook her head and stood up. "Not at all!" she chirped and wrapped her arms around one of Shuichi's arms. Shuichi flushed and looked away. Kaede giggled then pouted when she noticed he was wearing his hat. She took it off of him.

"H-hey!"

Kaede put the hat on herself backwards. "There. Now come on!"

Shuichi stared at her, wide eyed, face turning a deep crimson red. Kaede smiled and tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong? Are you nervous? Should we listen to Clair de Lune by Debussy? Or maybe Chopin's Nocturne number 2 in the E-flat major?"

"I...what?"

"Aww jeez you don't know it? Well when I can, I'll play it for you!" Kaede smiled happily. Shuichi chuckled and smiled warmly. "I'd really like that. Listening to you play the piano is definitely one of the highlights to my visits."

Kaede brightened, cheeks beginning to feel warm. "It is?" Nevertheless, she was pleased. She was happy to know her piano playing made her boyfriend happy. Shuichi's warmer and slightly larger hand gripped hers. "You ready to get out of the cold and get some warm coffee?" he asked softly. Kaede smiled and nodded.

So, the two of them walked ten minutes to the nearest coffee shop. Once getting there, Shuichi was quick to holding the door open for Kaede. She smiled at him. "Thank you, Shuichi!" she stepped inside and immediately, the sweet smell of coffee hit her nose, and she felt warmer already. Shuichi stepped in after her and glanced over the menu as they walked to the cashier.

"Hi! What can I get for you?" the cashier asked with a friendly smile.

Shuichi glanced at Kaede. "Umm...may I please get a white chocolate mocha? The, uhh, medium sized one." Kaede smiled. The cashier typed it in and glanced at Shuichi. "A caramel mochiato for me, please. Medium sized." he requested quietly. The cashier typed it in and looked up. "Anything else?" she questioned. When both of them shook their heads, the cashier gave them the total, and before Kaede could even reach for her purse, Shuichi handed over the money. "Huh? Shuichi, I told you I'd pay," she pouted. Shuichi smiled slightly. "Kaito got onto me for letting you pay last time. He punched me and said a real man should pay for his girlfriends stuff."

"He punched you? Isn't that when you had a black eye afew weeks ago?" Kaede gasped, horrified. She had no idea Shuichi was punched. He had told her that he fell asleep on his fist.

Shuichi nodded.

"I'll punch him!" Kaede declared.

"Ah- Kaede it's fine, really. Don't break your knuckles over me, you won't be able to play piano," Shuichi said quickly. Kaede pouted. "But you got hurt."

"This was four weeks ago. It's healed."

"Doesn't matter. Fine," she sighed, "but he will get an earful from me!"

"Please leave it alone, Kaede," Shuichi pleaded. Kaede sighed and rested her head on Shuichi's shoulder. "Fine. But promise me if he punches you again to tell me the truth, okay?"

"I promise." Shuichi said as they sat down to wait for their coffee. Soon, their names were called and they retrieved their coffee, sitting back down and just...relaxing. 

"Well I'll be damned! It's my sidekick and the piano girl!" a familiar voice hooted. Kaede perked up and glanced over. Kaito and Maki were standing right by their table. She smiled and waved, more at Maki than Kaito. "Hey guys!"

"What are you doing here?" Shuichi asked.

"I'm taking Maki roll to space. What do you think?" Kaito snorted and sat down by them. Shuichi and Kaede had to scoot closer so they had room, since they were originally sitting at a two person table. "Kaito, aren't you forgetting something?" Maki asked calmly. Kaito blinked. "Huh?"

"Our drinks."

"Oh! You're right Maki roll! You wanted a plain black coffee right?"

Maki nodded.

Kaito jumped up and hurried to the counter.

"That idiot..." Maki sighed.

"But he's _your_ idiot," Kaede pointed out. Maki's face turned a light shade of pink.

Minutes later, Kaito came back with a hot coffee and himself a vanilla latte. "So what are you guys gonna do after this?" Kaito asked, taking a tiny sip of his drink. "We're going to the movies! We're gonna see that new romantic comedy," Kaede smiled. "No kidding? Maki roll and I were gonna watch that movie about the assassins after this."

"What's the romantic comedy about?" Maki asked Kaede with quiet curiosity.

"It's about a girl who moves into town and all the boys in school fall in love with her! But only one boy catches her attention, and he's the quiet one in the corner who doesn't talk! But apparently it's because he's mute, and they start spending more time together, she even learns sign language to communicate better with him!" Kaede explained.

"..." Maki looked at her coffee.

"Maki roooolllll do you wanna see that movie?" Kaito teased.

"Do you wanna die?" she shot back.

"Aww Maki roll you do wanna see it! It's all good! We'll see it!" Kaito gave a thumbs up. Kaede and Shuichi shared a look. Well, it could still be cute doing a double date.

As the four friends lapsed into silence, they sipped at their drinks. They were at ease. Nothing could ruin such a nice, peaceful moment.

"OH MY GOD OUR FRIENDS ARE HEEEERE!" a voice screeched, followed by a slightly scolding 'hush'. Kaede sighed. Of course he had to show up. A couple minute passed by and the two unwelcome guests arrived. They didn't hate them...they just didn't want the boisterous boy and his boyfriend there to ruin the peace. Yep. Ouma himself as well as Rantaro stood by their table. Ouma wore a white sweater with multiple colored buttons on them, as well as a multi colored scarf that honestly didn't look warm, like it was for more show than anything else. His pants were a light purple, and he had on boots. Rantaro, on the other hand, simply wore his earrings, a blue long sleeve, some pants and shoes.

"Hey hey hey!" Ouma grinned.

"Get lost, gremlin, there's not enough space for you," Kaito grumbled. The two boys had a...interesting, relationship. Kaito cared for Ouma, but it only ever showed when Ouma was badly hurt or sick. Likewise with Ouma to Kaito.

Ouma gasped. "Not enough space for me? Dearest Rantaro! Kaito's being so mean to me!" he cried. Rantaro sighed and glanced at Kaede, who, albeit unwillingly, moved her seat slightly. There was enough room for one more chair. Rantaro sat down, and pulled Ouma onto his lap. Ouma beamed.

"Gross," Kaito grumbled. Ouma cheerfully flipped him off.

Rantaro sipped his drink just as Ouma grabbed his own and chugged some of it down. "What'd you get, Ouma? Hot chocolate?" Kaito snorted. Ouma pouted. "How'd you guess?"

Kaito choked.

"Sooooo, my dear friends, where are we going after this?" Ouma asked happily. Kaede bit her lip and decided to answer. "We're going to the movies to see that new romantic comedy."

"Boooooooring! I'm seeing that new horror movie!" Ouma declared.

"Babe, you sure? I don't want you getting nightmares," Rantaro looked concerned. Ouma waved him off as Kaito snickered. "Me? Kokichi Ouma get nightmares? Ha! I never get nightmares! I never even dream!" he said with pride. A sad wave of understanding reached Rantaro's eyes but he nodded anyway. Kaede frowned. Did Ouma get nightmares often?

When the six of them finished their coffee, they threw out their trash and walked to the theaters. Kaito, at one point, took his coat off and draped it over Maki's shoulders. She was only wearing a red shirt, a black skirt, and shoes after all. She was probably very cold. Kaede smiled. They were adorable together.

"U-um, K-Kaede? Do you, n-need my jacket?" Shuichi whisper stuttered. Kaede giggled and shook her head. "I'm already wearing one," she motioned to it. Shuichi's face turned red. "I- I knew that," he mumbled. Kaede laughed and held onto his arm. She heard faint whispers from Ouma and Rantaro behind them, but she ignored it. None of her business.

When they got to the theaters, Ouma bought himself a ticket to the horror movie, as promised. Rantaro ended up buying one as well, albeit reluctantly. The other four got tickets to the romantic comedy.

And what a movie it was. Kaede thought it was adorable. Maki seemed to secretly enjoy it. Kaito and Shuichi paid more attention than either of the two girls.

Kaede reached into the popcorn bowl she and Shuichi shared just as Shuichi had. More than once, their hands grazed eachothers. They shared a drink as well.

When they left the theaters, Kaede began gushing about how she loved the movie, only to see a very pale looking Ouma outside, with Rantaro rubbing his shoulders. Kaede's eyes widened and she felt herself propel forward. "What happened?" she asked, worried for their tiny friend. Yes, Ouma was the smallest one in the group. Kaito was six foot exactly, Rantaro was five foot ten, Shuichi was five foot seven, Kaede herself was five foot six, Maki was five foot four, and Ouma was five foot one.

"He kept screaming and threw popcorn and spilled his soda everywhere. In short, we got kicked out," Rantaro sighed.

" _I_ got kicked out, _you_ followed me," Ouma shot back weakly. Kaede took notice he was more honest when his emotions were wild. He was probably terrified. No, not probably. Definitely.

"Well, we're going to dinner now. You guys wanna come?" Kaede asked. Might as well invite them, since they were most likely gonna follow them anyway. Shuichi gripped Kaede's hand.

"Sure! We're starved!" Kaito agreed. Rantaro nodded.

So, the six went to some random restaurant.

After being seated and drinks ordered, Ouma seemed to be fully calm and back to his usual antics.

"Stop squirming, Kokichi," Rantaro sighed. Ouma pouted. "But I'm hungrryyyyyy!" he whined. "They have to cook the food first," Rantaro reminded him. Ouma pouted.

"Rantarroooooooooooo, I'm booooored!"

"Kokichi, hush, people are staring," Rantaro chided gently. Ouma looked at him with a devious smile. "You didn't say that last night." At this, Kaede choked on her drink as Kaito spat his out. Shuichi panicked and began patting Kaede's back.

Once it was out of her system, Kaede flashed him a weak smile. Shuichi visibly relaxed and smiled back.

"I did _not_ need to hear that!" Kaito snapped at Ouma, who only smirked as Rantaro blushed. "If you said Rantaro wasn't saying be quiet last night, does that mean you're a bottom?" Maki asked bluntly to Ouma, who froze. His own face turned red as he turned away.

"That got him quiet," Kaede giggled.

Rantaro smiled in relief and rubbed Ouma's back. "Being a bottom is nothing to be ashamed of, Kokichi," he soothed. Ouma shot him a look. "Says the one who _insisted_ being on top!"

Rantaro only grinned and leaned over to whisper something in Ouma's ear. Kaede wasn't sure what Rantaro could have whispered, but whatever it was, it had Ouma's face turning bright red and nodding.

"Guys, if you're making plans to fuck, go do it somewhere else!" Kaito whined.

"Who said we were making plans to fuck? Are you that obsessed with our sex life?" Ouma grinned mischievously. Kaito sputtered as Kaede felt laughter bubble up her chest. From under the table, she could feel Shuichi grabbing her hand. Smiling, Kaede laid her head on his shoulder.

"Hey! Kaito why aren't you getting onto them?" Ouma pouted.

"Because they're pure. You're not."

"Rude."

Moments later, their food was put in front of them, and everyone dug in, not saying a word. Until she started eating, Kaede had no idea she was this hungry.

After the guys, well, Shuichi, Kaito and Rantaro, split the bill, they all departed, going on their separate ways. Kaito was walking Maki home, and Ouma was walking with Rantaro. She'd heard that Ouma had, for some reason, moved in with him.

As Shuichi walked with Kaede, she gripped his hand. "Today was fun," she commented. Shuichi nodded and held her hand tighter. "Wish we had more alone time," he mumbled. Kaede smiled and tugged on his hand. "Come on, let's go to my house then! I can play you any song you want on the piano!" she offered. Shuichi perked up slightly and nodded, smiling shyly. "I'd like that."

"Good! Then it's settled! I'll start off with _our_ song- Clair de Lune!" When Shuichi nodded with enthusiasm, Kaede felt her heart flutter. She put her hand on her chest.

_Shuichi really plays my heart better than I play piano._

**Author's Note:**

> ......Yeeeah. Um...comments really are appreciated.


End file.
